What a Way to Go
by Write-To-You
Summary: Shawn, Gus, Lassiter and Juliet are back on a new case regarding a mysterious poisoning, and disappearing murderer, and some lettuce.


**Author's Note: Hey! It's a new psychfic! **

**This is kind of going to be like how I did my last case!fic, where it doesn't really take place during any season. There may be Shules, however :D **

"I'm bored, Gus," Shawn sighed, tossing his foam ball into the air and then catching it without looking. The ball had an oddly shaped chunk taken out of it, and Shawn was still convinced that Gus had bitten it and eaten the foam in his sleep one time.

"Get a life, Shawn," Gus replied. He was busy at work with some pharmaceutical (_boring_) nonsense or another.

"I have a life!" Shawn protested. "Or I _would_ if you weren't always busy."

Gus muttered something unintelligible, not looking up, and Shawn huffed like a moody teenager. "Fine," he mumbled, standing up. "I'm going to go for a ride on my bike. _You're_ not invited_._"

Gus still didn't respond.

"_Have fun, Shawn_," Shawn said in a high pitched, nasally voice, presumably one that was supposed to sound like Gus. "_Don't get hurt. Drive safe. Text me when you get to wherever you're going._"

Gus rolled his eyes and picked up the remote, flicking on the television. Shawn paused with his hand on his helmet, eyes on the screen.

"...found dead in her office this morning by the manager of Island and Co., a business that assists with vacation planning. The police are already on the scene, but the cause of death has yet to be-"

Shawn and Gus were out of the door and in the Blueberry before the reporter could even finish her sentence.

* * *

"Jules!" Shawn cried, leaping over the police tape to get inside the crime scene. He tripped over it instead and would have done a face-plant on the pavement if Gus hadn't grabbed him by the shirt. The salesman rolled his eyes and pulled up the tape so he could duck under it and swagger in, looking considerably more distinguished than his friend.

"Hey, Shawn," Juliet O'Hara replied, rolling her eyes at Gus and offering Shawn a half-smile. "Walk, much?"

"I did that on purpose," Shawn huffed.

"Of course," she responded tolerantly. "You guys here for the crime scene?"

Shawn winked. "And you, of course."

"Yes, we're here for the crime scene," Gus sighed, rolling his eyes.

Juliet shook her head and led the way inside the Islands and Co. office building. Lassiter glanced up when the three of them walked in, and immediately sent a disapproving look at his partner. "You let them in?"

"Yes, Carlton, I let them in," Juliet sighed. "We've got no leads on this case except for that it was poison, and we could use their help."

Shawn squinted around the room, taking it all in. The young lady who had been poisoned was slumped in her desk chair, turned a away from the desk. Shawn held his fingers slowly to his head, before spinning around in a circle. "Gus!" he cried. "What's happening to meeeee?!"

The three in the room just stood and watched him, used to the shenanigans he displayed when solving a case.

"I'm getting- pushed- no I'm not! No! I'm pushing... spinning... the chair!"

"There's something with the chair?" Juliet asked, looking closer at the body.

"No- no... YES! The chair... it was.. spun!"

"The attacker?" Lassiter asked, now seeming interested. "Aha! I've got it. The murderer ran into this room, but it must have been someone she knew, because there's no signs of a struggle. He hurried to her chair and poisoned her, and then there was a moment when she tried to run. Her chair spun and the attacker stopped her form moving!"

"You literally _just_ said there was no sign of a struggle," Gus said flatly. "How would he have stopped her without-"

"WRONG!" Shawn yelled suddenly, interrupting Gus. "She didn't know her attacker! There is no sign of struggle, _but_! There is a sign of panic. She gets the poison in her system, and when she realizes it she spins her chair, hurrying to get up. But it's too late. The poison takes it's hold and she slumps back, dead."

Then he shrugged. "Or unconscious. I don't know."

"Do you know what poison it was?" Gus asked Juliet.

She shook her head. "Not yet. We need to send the body into the lab before we can get an results. Poison is what we are thinking but you never know, she could have died of natural, internal causes."

"But there are no signs from the poison?" Gus asked, frowning. "That's unusual."

Shawn took another look at the body. On the desk in front of the woman there was a sandwich wrapper, the sandwich gone save for a couple of crumbs lying on the wax paper. The woman's desk was fairly neat, the only things on it being the normal office supplies and a couple pieces of paper and her computer.

The body itself was relaxed, obviously dead, mouth a little open.

Shawn squinted. "Does she have lettuce in her teeth?" He let out a snicker. "Man, what a way to go."

Gus smirked but Juliet shook her head at them. She glanced at Lassiter. "Do you think we're good here?"

"Yeah," he nodded. "You two baboons can look around more if you want, just don't touch anything. The morgue is going to come to pick up the body soon, so you'd just better be out of the way by then."

"Sir yes sir, Lassie Face!" Shawn said, saluting. Then he nudged Gus. "Dude, look at that."

"What?" Gus peered at the body. "Did you figured something else out?"

"No, but she got a sandwich from Tomatoos!" Shawn muttered, jabbing his finger at the wrapper. "And I just realized that I forgot to have lunch."

"I could go for some Tomatoos right about now," Gus agreed, wiggling his eyebrows.

"You know that's right!" Shawn cried, and the two of them ran for the Blueberry.

* * *

An hour later, Shawn and Gus walked into the SBPD carrying large sandwiches. The Chief caught sight of them and raised her eyebrow. "Mr. Spencer and Mr. Guster! Did the spirits tell you you were needed or did you come to distract my head detective again?"

"Well, Chief," Shawn replied smoothly. "I'd say there's a healthy dose of both in my reason for coming here. But! The spirits have been wiggling around in my bellybutton like crazy for the past fifteen minutes saying _Shawwwwwwnnnn... go to the SBPD... Shaaaaaaaaawwwwwnnnnnn_..."

"That's quite enough Mr. Spencer," Chief Vick interrupted. "We could, in fact, use your help. O'Hara!"

Juliet looked up from her desk. "Yes, Chief?"

"Fill Mr. Guster and Mr. Spencer in on what we've learned from the Jasmine Coleen case."

Juliet nodded and gestured for Shawn and Gus to come over. "The morgue report just got back. It was confirmed to be a poison called botulinum toxin."

Gus frowned. "That's the same toxin they use for botox."

"Don't be ridiculous, Gus," Shawn sighed, shaking his head. "Her lips weren't even that large."

"No, Shawn, Gus is right," Juliet said. "Botulinum toxin is used in botox, but it also causes paralysis. That's why our victim wasn't able to get out of her chair or call for help."

"Huh," Shawn leaned forward and rested his chin on Juliet's shoulder, peeking at the autopsy report she was looking at. "So how did this... butt toxin get in her system?"

"_Botulinum_, Shawn, not butt," Gus groaned.

"I've heard it both ways."

"No you have not. You literally heard it twice one way and you've never heard it before that."

"_To answer your question, Shawn_," Juliet interrupted before it could turn into a full blown battle of 'yes I have' and 'no you haven't'. "We haven't yet been able to figure out how the poison got into Coleen's system. It was definitely something she ingested because of the way the poison works and from the autopsy report. But other than that we're at a loss. We figure that if we can figure out the source, we can figure out the person who poisoned her."

"One question," Shawn said, holding up a single finger. "Is Jasmine Coleen the woman who died?"

Gus rolled his eyes. "Obviously, Shawn."

"Hey, for all I knew it could have been a different case with the twin sister of the woman we saw this morning!" Shawn protested. He removed his chin from Juliet's shoulder and straightened up. "Thanks for the info, Jules. Now, Gus and I have some things to do and some places to be."

Juliet nodded, used to the pseudo-psychics methods by now. "Okay. If you find anything out, let me know."

"Will do!" Shawn called back over his shoulder, already walking down the hall toward the exit of the SBPD.

Gus hurried to match his stride as they reached the door. "What's your plan?" he asked.

"Well, Gus old buddy old pal-"

"You're older than me, Shawn."

"But my hair is thicker," Shawn countered. "Anyway, I noticed a contact in Jasmine's file on Jules' desk. Aurora Coleen, address 72 Copper Street."

"You think it might be her mother?"

"Mother, sister... who knows." Shawn shrugged. "But it'll be someone who knows her. The only way we're going to figure out how the poison got into Coleen's system is if we figure out who would want her dead."

"That is literally the opposite of what Juliet thinks," Gus said flatly.

Shawn shrugged again. "Yeah, well, I didn't have the heart to tell her she was wrong. You know how girls get when men tell them they're wrong."

"Yeah, the same when _anyone_ gets when they're told they're wrong," Gus said. "Annoyed."

"Exactly," Shawn nodded. "So I won't tell her she's wrong until we've found our killer."

* * *

Shawn and Gus pulled up outside of 72 Copper Street and hopped out of the Blueberry in sync. Shawn tiptoed up the front walk and peeked through a side window.

"Can I help you?" a voice said.

Shawn spun away from his suspicious window-peeking to see a woman with a flowery bandana tied around her greying hair standing near the side of the house, holding a green garden trowel.

"Uh, yes, actually, you can," Shawn answered, recovering smoothly. "I'm looking for someone named Aurora Coleen. My name is Shawn Spencer and this is my partner, Green Gardenere McDirt. We are on important police business-"

"Business that includes looking through my window?" the woman replied dryly.

"Ah, well, yes," Shawn said, nodding. "It's for my partner McDirt. He is on constant alert, and refuses to enter a house without having me first check if there are windows in every room."

"I see," the woman said, raising her eyebrow. "Well, my name is, in fact, Aurora Coleen. I'm guessing you're here about my daughter, Jasmine? The company contacted me with what happened." She sighed, shaking her head. "Still can't believe she got fired, but I'm sure that it was nothing bad enough to bring the police to our door."

Shawn and Gus exchanged intrigued looks. "Uh... Miss Coleen..." Gus started slowly.

"We are not normal detectives!" Shawn cut in loudly, stomping on Gus' foot. Gus yelped in pain. "You see, I am a psychic, and the spirits were telling me that there is something strange going on regarding Jasmine's... firing."

Aurora raised her eyebrow. "Well then, you'd better come inside, hadn't you?" she said, pulling off her gardening gloves and setting her trowel down before leading the way in through the front door.

"Dude," Shawn muttered to Gus as they walked inside. "Island and Co. told Aurora that her daughter was fired. What's up with that?"

"I don't know," Gus whispered back. "But we should probably tell her she's dead. I mean, she deserves to know."

"Can I get you boys anything?" Aurora asked as she led Shawn and Gus into her living room. "I'm afraid I need to head to the grocery store. In fact, I was planning to do just that after I had finished gardening. Jasmine is coming for dinner tonight and I don't have much to eat but lettuce and a couple boxes of mac'n'cheese." She shook her head. "She just hates lettuce."

Gus raised his eyebrow. "Jasmine is coming tonight?" he asked. "When did you two, um, plan that?"

"Just a few days ago, before she was let go," Aurora sighed. "Now I'm thinking it'll be an especially good thing. To cheer her up."

"Uh, Miss Coleen..." Shawn spoke up. "Two things. One: I would love to have some of that mac'n'cheese-" Gus coughed loudly and Shawn rolled his eyes. "Fine, or not. Two... who, exactly, told you that your daughter had been fired from Island and Co.?"

"Hmm... let's see..." Aurora wandered into her kitchen and grabbed a couple glasses. "I'm not sure if the man gave his name. See, it was just by chance that I found out. I had called to plan a vacation I'm going to be taking in a few months with my husband, and asked if I could have Jasmine as my planner. It gives her some extra cash, you know, if she can get more clients. The man on the phone said 'My apologies, Jasmine Coleen has recently been let go from our establishment'. He put me in touch with another assistant but I hung up then and there. I'm not going to be paying a business that fires my daughter."

"I see." Shawn and Gus exchanged glances again. "Well, Miss. Coleen, you've been most helpful."

"That's all you needed?" Aurora looked up, surprised. "Do you think there's something off with the situation?" She frowned suddenly. "How did you two even know my daughter had been let go? What exactly is going on here?"

Gus began to back out the door. "You know, we really should be going," he said quickly. "There will most likely be... other people coming by later to ask some more questions and give you a bit more information. Thank you for your time."

Aurora opened her mouth to protest, but Shawn and Gus were already flying out the door.

"Dude, what do you think of that?" Shawn asked once they were safely in the Blueberry and driving towards the Psych Office. "Island and Co. says that Jasmine's been 'let go' instead of saying she's been murdered."

"Come on, Shawn, what company wouldn't?" Gus asked. "There would be some seriously bad publicity if they went around telling people their preferred vacation planner had been poisoned to death."

Shawn scoffed. "Poisoned to death? What kind of a phrase is that?"

"It works, Shawn!" Gus huffed. "It's not like I said 'murdered to death' or something."

Shawn shrugged, getting back on subject. "I guess you're right... something just feels off here. It's not sitting well, you know?"

"What doesn't sit well is that no one has thought to inform Aurora Coleen that her daughter was murdered," Gus muttered. "And that she thinks that she's coming over for dinner tonight."

Shawn's eyes suddenly went big. "Dude, that's it! Quick, change course. To the grocery store!"

* * *

"Mr. Spencer, you had been have a _very_ good reason for bringing me this lettuce," Chief Vick ground out, staring at the clump of lettuce leaves that had been thrown on her desk.

Shawn mostly ignored her, thrashing about the room with his fingers pressed to his head. "Ohhhhh... I see something now... I see it... it's the lettuce! The lettuce... it's burning my mouth! I can't move! I'm paralyzed!"

"You seem to be moving just fine to me," Carlton muttered.

Juliet, however, was peering at him in interest. "You think it was lettuce?" she asked. "You think it was lettuce that poisoned Jasmine Coleen?"

Shawn stopped thrashing and regained control of himself, beaming at Juliet. "Brilliant and beautiful," he complimented. "Yes, Jules, I think it was the lettuce."

Chief Vick raised her eyebrow at the greens sitting on her desk. "I do hope that you have some sort of evidence to back this up, Mr. Spencer?"

"I do indeed, Chief," Shawn grinned. "Let's all take a moment and bring our minds back to the crime scene. The spirits, of course, knew exactly what had happened and directed my attention to the victims teeth."

"There was lettuce stuck in her teeth!" Juliet gasped. "But that doesn't mean that was the poisoned bit. And even if it _was_ the lettuce, it doesn't tell us much. We already figured it was something she ate."

"Patience, Jules," Shawn told her. "I am sensing that Jasmine was not a fan of lettuce."

"That's what Aurora said!" Gus realized.

Shawn sent him a look, and he winced. "I mean the... Aurora... Borealis..."

There was a long silence in the Chief's office.

"Way to ruin it, Gus," Shawn muttered. "Anyway, Jasmine didn't like lettuce. Yet, she ordered a sandwich at Tomatoos that includes lettuce. I know- I ordered one myself just this afternoon."

"Deeeelicious," Gus reveled, remembering.

Shawn held up his fist for a bump before continuing his theory. "I have one idea. Jasmine orders a sandwich to be delivered to Islands and Co. The murderer overhears. Realizing that this is the perfect opportunity to poison her, he or she orders the _same sandwich _from Tomatoos, intending to switch it out. But there is one flaw. The murderer doesn't hear the Jasmine ordered the sandwich _without lettuce_."

There was a long silence as everyone absorbed that information. Lassiter shook his head. "Or... Tomatoos just messed up the order," he said. "Happens to me all the time."

"Yes, but Lassie," Shawn sighed, speaking as if Lassiter were a very small child. "Tomatoos has a money back guarantee. They give you the wrong thing, you return it and get your money back. Judging by the multiple Tomatoos wrappers she had in her trashcan, Jasmine was a regular. She would know about this warranty, and she would not be afraid to use it."

"She could have been really hungry," Juliet shrugged. "I know that sometimes when I take out food and bring it back to the office it can be wrong, but I don't want to wait for more food."

"Jules, you should never settle for food that you didn't order!" Shawn gasped, sounding horrified. "Do you know how many times Gus has returned a sandwich just because they didn't put exactly nine pieces of onion on it?"

"I have never done that before, Shawn," Gus huffed. "And you're the one that only gave the waitress a ten percent tip because she put your pickle on top of your fries."

Juliet shook her head disapprovingly and Lassiter snorted. "Wow, Spencer, not even a fifteen percent? Even _I'm_ not that cheap."

"_Enough_," Chief Vick interrupted. "Detective Lassiter, contact the lab. We can use the sample of the lettuce found in Coleen's teeth to check for the toxin. If it's present, we will continue from there. Understood?"

"Yes, Chief," Lassiter muttered, seeming disappointed that she was accepting Shawn's theory.

They filed out of Chief Vick's office and Lassiter left to go contact the lab. Shawn wiggled his eyebrows at Juliet. "What do you say, Jules? What to head with Gus and I to get celebratory pineapple smoothies?"

"Sounds great, Shawn, but we can't celebrate yet," Juliet said. "We don't know if the poison is in the lettuce. And even if it is, we don't know who changed the sandwiches and poisoned Jasmine."

Shawn scrunched up his mouth. "Then... how about pineapple smoothies to keep up our strength for more investigating?"

Juliet shook her head in amusement and walked over to her desk. Gus shrugged and started for the exit. "We'll bring you one!" Shawn called over his shoulder as he followed his friend. "But no promises that Gus won't drink it on the way over!"

* * *

"This was your grand plan?" Gus whispered as he and Shawn slunk underneath the first story windows of Island and Co. "To sneak around the outside of the building in broad daylight and just hope no one saw us looking for a way into Jasmine's office?"

"Shhh..." Shawn said, tiptoeing even more dramatically. "The ants might here you." He smirked at Gus over his shoulder and shook his head. "There's no one around. We're fine."

A car drove down the road and both of them squealed in surprise, diving behind the nearest bush.

"No one around, huh?" Gus spluttered, brushing dirt off of his knees after they regained their composure and straightened up.

Shawn huffed. "Fine. Let's just use the front entrance."

They walked back to the front door of Island and Co., and Shawn lead the way inside. There was a receptionist at the front desk, dressed in a purple shirt with an Island and Co. pin on the front, and a name tag that said 'Kelly'. "Can I help you?" she asked pleasantly.

Gus wiggled his eyebrows and swiped his thumb across his nose. "Hello."

"Hi," the receptionist replied calmly.

"Hi there," Shawn echoed. "My name is Shawn Spencer and this is my partner Burton Big Belly. We're here to see... uh, what was her name? Right. Jasmine Coleen?"

Kelly's shoulders straightened and her jaw tightened a little. "I'm sorry, I'm afraid that Jasmine Coleen no longer works here," she said stiffly. "Can I get someone else to assist you with your vacation planning?"

Shawn leaned forward, fixing Kelly with a look. "Look... we know what happened."

Kelly leaned forward, eyes growing wide. "You... know?"

"We _know_," Shawn agreed, nodding slowly. "And we are _not_ amused."

"Look, it wasn't my decision!" Kelly cried. "I always liked Jasmine. She just... you know, she started getting into company secrets and Johnny Island- he owns the company- was going to fire her, and next thing you know she's _dead_\- OMG, you think I killed her, don't you?!"

"Of course not," Gus said soothingly, at the same time Shawn said, "Yes."

"Shawn!" Gus hissed, elbowing him. "No, Kelly, he's kidding. We don't think you killed Jasmine."

"When, exactly, did you find out Jasmine was dead?" Shawn asked casually, leaning against the receptionist desk.

"Well, you see, her office is right over there," Kelly said, pointing across the hall. "Someone brought her a sandwich at around one o'clock, and after that we realized something was wrong."

"So, you discovered the body?" Shawn said, surprised.

Kelly shook her head. "No... it was my boss, Mr. Island. He had tried to call her into his office to let her know that she was being let go, but she didn't come. So he came downstairs to get her and... well. I called the police as soon as I heard what had happened."

"I see..." Shawn said slowly. "Huh."

He turned away and promptly walked out the door.

"It was... nice to meet you," Gus said seductively, before hurrying after his friend.

They started walking towards the Blueberry together in a thoughtful silence. Then Shawn's phone rang. "Jules!" he cried when he picked up. "Changed your mind on that pineapple smoothy? Gus and I still haven't gone. Oh. Oh, yeah, I see you! Hello."

Gus looked up and raised an eyebrow, before he saw Lassiter's car parked on the side of the road. Carlton got out and strode towards the entrance of Island and Co. "Move aside, Spencer!" he barked. "We've found our guy, and there's nothing you can say to stop us."

Shawn blinked at him in surprise. "What do you mean, Lassie-Face?" he asked in confusion. "Why would I _say_ something to stop you when I could just do this?" He yanked his hand up and placed two fingers on his temple.

Carlton rolled his eyes and marched into the building. "You!" he yelled at Kelly, who jumped and screamed a little bit. "I need to see your boss, Johnny Island. He is under arrest for the murder of Jasmine Coleen!"

* * *

Juliet, Carlton, Shawn and Gus had all regrouped back at the SBPD. "Let it go, Shawn," Juliet sighed. "I know it upsets you when Carlton breaks open a case faster than you, but you have to give this one to him."

"No, Jules, it's not that!" Shawn shook his head. "I'm just getting some _super_ strong vibes that it's not this Island dude. I mean, really- have you ever known a person named Johnny to be a murderer?"

Juliet just shook her head and walked off. Lassiter gave Gus and Shawn triumphant looks. "Well. It seems that we _didn't_ actually need you on this case. Thanks for nothing."

Shawn rolled his eyes and turned away, leaned closer to Gus. "It just doesn't make sense," he whispered. "Why would he bother to poison Jasmine if he was going to call her into his office to fire her? They would have been alone, uninterrupted... it would have been the perfect time."

"Because it makes for a good alibi," Gus shrugged. "Besides, if you find a dead girl in someone's office, your first thought is that the person who owns the office killed her. If she's poisoned in her own office with a sandwich that she bought... it's a lot less harder to track. Besides, his motive is strong. Jasmine got into some company secrets; that's what Kelly said. Island doesn't want them being released, so he kills her. And they found out that a man named Johnny ordered a sandwich from Tomatoos at 12:30. It all adds up."

"What if he was just hungry?" Shawn asked. "Let's be real, Gus, how would he had even known that Jasmine was going to be getting a sandwich? Kelly didn't see him entering Jasmine's office until he found her dead. How would he have made the sandwich switch without anyone noticing and without even being there?"

"You're the psychic, not me." Gus said, stuffing his hands into his pockets. "I just don't see who else could have done it."

Shawn's mouth scrunched. "Yeah, I guess..." he murmured. "Well, Gus, I think there's only one thing we can do!"

"Get pineapple smoothies?"

"Find out what those company secrets that Jasmine got into were," Shawn countered. Then he added: "And get pineapple smoothies on the way."

* * *

Happily slurping two large pineapple smoothies, Shawn and Gus strode confidently back into Island and Co. They found Kelly still at her desk, sniffling softly.

"Oh my goodness," Gus said with an earnestly concerned look in his eyes. "Are you alright?"

Kelly glanced up and quickly wiped her eyes. "You two again?" she asked, huffing as she tried to regain her composure. "The cops arrested Joh- I mean, Mr. Island. What more do you want from us?"

Shawn narrowed his eyes into a half-squint and tilted his head, glancing around the room. He caught the glint of a wedding ring on Kelly's finger and casually leaned over the top of the desk, looking for photographs. There were three: her and a young woman that had a striking resemblance to her, one of a golden retriever, and one of her and two small children.

"Kelly," he said, straightening up and focusing back on the receptionist's face. "I couldn't help but notice that you're getting married. Or are you already?"

"You're _what_?" Gus cried, looking chagrined. "Dangit Shawn," he muttered, shaking his head. "I was so hopeful."

"Dude, you had like a single conversation," Shawn whispered back, before turning back to Kelly and tapping his fingers to his forehead. "But I'm sensing that the relationship wasn't very well known, was it? Maybe a little on the... taboo side."

"Uh, yes," Kelly said, shifting uncomfortably in her chair. "Not many people know this but... well, Johnny Island is my husband. We started this company together a year after we got married."

"And he made you be a receptionist?" Shawn said, shaking his head in dramatized pity and horror. "That's _rough_."

"No, no, I wanted this position," Kelly assured him quickly. "Johnny wanted to run the company but I've always like organizing. Besides, I'm not nearly creative enough to plan someone else's vacation." She let out a little laugh. "I never wanted to be apart of the Island and Co.'s staff."

"You must be... _so sad_... with your husband being arrested and all," Gus said, leaning along the desk and nodding slowly. "Well, Kelly, let me just tell you that my friend and I are going to do everything we can to make sure your husband isn't wrongly convicted."

Kelly gave him a tight smile. "Sorry- what was your name again?"

While Gus tried not to look too offended, Shawn gazed around the office. He caught sight of a leggy blond woman opening up one of the office doors and followed her with his eyes as she strode towards the receptionist desk. "Hey Kel," she said, leaning forward and smiling at Kelly without changing a single emotion on the rest of her face. "I just ordered a smoothy and salad combo from Shimmy and Shake. Let me know when it gets here?"

"Well would you fancy that!" Shawn cried, yanking the smoothy cup from Gus' grip and tossing it and his own smoothy into the trash. Gus, not having finished, let out a yelp of protest but Shawn spoke over him. "We _just_ got smoothies from there. They're _so good_, amiright?"

The blond stopped and glanced over at them, looking like she had just noticed them for the first time. "I'm sorry... who are you?"

"My name is Shawn Spencer," Shawn said with a small bow. "And I... am a psychic detective."

"Yeah?" the woman shot back. "How's that working out for ya?"

Shawn blinked, confused, and glanced over at Gus. "How is that... I mean, I'd say that it's- I'd say that it's worked out quite well for me, honestly."

Gus shrugged and held up his hands. "I am personally neutral on this matter."

"What do you mean you're neutral?" Shawn spluttered. "You're apart of this business, too!"

"So you're both psychic?" the blond asked.

"No," Gus said, trying to look mature. "Shawn is the psychic. I'm his partner, Burton Guster. But you can call me Gus."

"I don't know why I'd be calling you much of anything," the blond said, giving him a slightly disgusted look and striding away. She looked backward over her shoulder just before vanishing back into her office. "Don't forget to tell me when my smoothy gets here, Kelly. Or better yet, just bring it in!"

Kelly rolled her eyes and glared after the blond. Shawn's mouth pinched in. "Who in the world was that?"

"_That_ would be Marina," Kelly replied, voice tight. "She's basically the cheerleader type of our company."

Shawn peered at her, bewildered. "Your company has cheerleaders?"

"What? No." Kelly shook her head, looking fed up. "Look, Mr. Spencer. I appreciate you taking the time to come and... talk to me, but I'm gonna trust the police to do their job. I trust you know where the door is, considering you've now used it three times?"

Shawn knew when it was his cue to leave (though it was rare that he actually took it). He bowed out and pulled Gus, who was trying to covertly grab his smoothy out of the trashcan, out of the building.

"Dude!" Shawn started, but was interrupted when his phone rang. "Hang on, it's Jules. Gotta take this. Heyyyyyy Jules. Nah, we just finished our smoothies. No, sorry. You said you didn't want one! Hang on- Gus wants to say hi, I'll put you on speakerphone. No- he really does. He's standing here and tugging on my pant leg and saying: 'Shawn! Shawn! I wanna talk to Juliet! Pleeeeease, Shawn? Pleeee-"

"Okay Shawn, that's enough," Gus grumbled, grabbing the phone and putting it on speaker. "I didn't actually pull at Shawn's pant leg, Juliet."

"I figured that, somehow," Juliet replied dryly. "Look Shawn, I just called you to let you guys know that when we were questioning Johnny Island, he let it slip that-"

"Kelly the receptionist is his wife?" Shawn finished.

"Yeah, exactly. How'd you know?"

"C'mon, Jules, you must have learned this by now," Shawn said, sighing dramatically. "The spirits- they talk to me. They make me _feel_ the things I need to feel and _see_ the things I need to see. And occasionally eat the things I need to eat. And-"

"Shawn." Juliet cut him off. "I need to get back to work."

"Oh hey, wait a second!" Shawn cried before she could hang up. "Is Johnny Island still in questioning? There are a few things I'd like to ask him."

* * *

Johnny Island was short, a bit on the heavier side, and balding. He didn't look, as Gus pointed out, like the kind of guy that the lovely Kelly-from-reception would be married to.

"C'mon, Gus, there are plenty of pretty girls that end up with chubby guys!" Shawn protested as they stood outside the interrogation room, waiting for Lassiter to finish up.

"Still holding out hope that Juliet doesn't like you for just your body?" Gus asked, smirking.

"Pfft, whaaaat?" Shawn huffed, pinching his face into an expression of positive disbelief. "You thought I was talking about me and Jules? Don't be _ridiculous_, Gus."

Gus was about to reply when Lassiter opened up the door. "He's all yours," he told them reluctantly. "But let me tell you, Spencer- he's our guy. I know it."

"Uh huh, whatever you say Lassie," Shawn said, reaching over to pat Carlton's head as he walked passed. The Head Detective slapped his hand away with a growl and Shawn smirked, sauntering the rest of the way into the interrogation room.

"Heyyyy, Island," Shawn greeted, sitting down in the chair opposite the suspect.

Johnny Island looked uncomfortable. "Look, the police have already asked me a ton of questions. I didn't kill Jasmine- I'm serious!"

"You know what, man?" Shawn said, gazing over at him and nodding slowly. "I _believe you_."

"You do?" Johnny gasped, looking incredibly relieved. He reached over and clutched at Shawn's hand. "Thank you. _Thank you_."

Shawn carefully pried his fingers from the other man's grip. "Anytime. Well, I mean, not _anytime_, anytime- 'cause like if you were actually guilty then we wouldn't-"

Gus, who had been lurking in the corner, gave him a nudge. "Uh, Shawn?"

"Right," Shawn continued, letting out a mix between an awkward laugh and a cough. "Sooo, Johnny, anything at all you can tell us would be helpful."

Johnny reached up and scrubbed his hands through his short sheared hair. The motion made a soft sandpaper noise in the almost silent room. "Well..." Johnny said finally. "There is just- just one thing that I didn't tell the cops. See- I knew that they would think it would give me more motive and, well, I guess it does- but I swear, I didn't kill Jasmine!"

Shawn squinted. "And... what is this one thing?"

Johnny's hands dropped to the table. "I... I had an affair. Just once- and I'm not proud of it. She was just so blond and pretty and, well, _available_, and-"

"And was her name Marina?" Shawn asked, raising an eyebrow and squinting some more.

Johnny's jaw dropped. "Y-yes! How did you know?"

Shawn floated two fingers up to his temple. "I haven't been completely forthcoming with you, Mr. Island. My name is Shawn Spencer, and I am the head Psychic Detective the SBPD."

"He's also the _only_ Psychic Detective," Gus supplied helpfully.

Johnny blinked at the two of them blankly. "So- so are your psychic powers telling you I'm innocent?"

"Precisely," Shawn said. "Now Johnny, about this affair... why did you say that it would give you more motive to kill Jasmine?"

"Well, you see..." Johnny's hands were back at his scalp, rubbing nervously. "Jasmine found out. I don't exactly know how- it only happened once and Marina and I kept it so private. My wife- you can't tell Kelly. She- she hates Marina enough as it is. This would destroy us, I just know it."

Shawn nodded, leaping to his feet. "Well, Johnny-John-Johnny-Boy, you've helped more than you could know."

He turned towards the door, Gus ready to follow close behind, but then stopped and turned around. "Just.. one more thing: Did you order a sandwich on the day that Jasmine died?"

Johnny nodded. "Yeah," he gulped. "I almost returned it, though, because it came without any lettuce."

Shawn's face broke into a grin. "Come on," he said to Gus. "I think I just solved the case."

* * *

"Shawn!" Juliet called as she and Lassiter hurried up the walkway toward Island and Co. "What's going on?"

"Come right this way, right this way," Shawn said, ushering the two of them inside with a galant sweep of his hand. "Right this way to see the wonderful Psychic Detective Shawn Spencer crack the case of the lettuce teeth."

Gus' face scrunched. "The case of the lettuce teeth? _That's_ the best you could do?"

"I used all my improve name skills up on the McDirt alias for you earlier," Shawn sighed. "Or maybe it's just an off day for me, who knows?"

"Can we just get to the case?" Carlton ground out. He and Juliet were standing right inside the entrance, waiting with annoyed looks on their faces.

"Right! Of course." Shawn grinned and pushed his way inside.

He was met with a similar scene to the last two times he had come into Island and Co.: No one in the waiting room and Kelly behind the front desk. He strode purposefully over and when the receptionist looked up she was tangibly annoyed. "You again," she sighed. "What on _Earth_ could you have left to ask me?"

"How about..." Shawn paused dramatically. "How could you murder Jasmine Coleen?"

There was a long silence. Then Kelly let out a nervous laugh. "I'm sorry? Where is your evidence of that?" She suddenly leapt to her feet. "Okay, honestly? I'm really sick of you coming in here and demanding a bunch of answers from me, and then accusing me of murde-!"

Shawn cut off her outraged exclamation by slapped his hand down on the desk as if he was bracing himself. Juliet jumped a little.

"The spirits..." Shawn mumbled, rubbing his free hand back across his eyes. "They are... speaking to meeee..."

"What are they saying?" Gus urged, playing along as usual. He was actually pretty curious to see where this was going, considering that Shawn had refused to give him any answers on the ride over.

"Oh!" Shawn gasped. "I can see it now. Kelly is forced to deliver lunches to the people working here. Every single day... they make her do it. But she finally got to use that to her advantage when she needed to do some _murdering_. But- but wait! it wasn't supposed to be Jasmine."

"Wait, it wasn't?" Lassiter interrupted. "Then why is Jasmine dead?"

"Because there was a bit of a mix up," Shawn explained, opening his eyes and straightening up. "And it was all thanks to the lettuce. Jasmine found out that Johnny Island was a dirty, nasty _cheater_. She was going to use the information to control Island. Desperate, Johnny planned to fire Jasmine. But he never got the chance, because someone else found out about the affair: Kelly."

Still frozen behind the desk, Kelly's eyes blew up wide. Shawn grinned. He knew he had nailed it. "Kelly was furious. She worked her butt off in the low position of a receptionist in a business that she and her husband had started together. Not only that, but she agreed to keep their relationship secret, only to find that he goes and has an affair with a fake, blond, cheerleader type that she _hates_ named Marina."

At that very moment, Marina herself came out of her office. She was holding a cup with the Shimmy and Shake logo on it, along with a horrified and embarrassed look on her face.

Shawn waved. "Welcome to the party Marina. I was just about to explain how Kelly took the two sandwiches meant for her husband and Jasmine. She laced the lettuce on one sandwich with butt toxin-"

"Botulinum toxin," Juliet and Gus corrected in unison.

"Whatever," Shawn huffed. "Anyway, she laced it with toxin and went to deliver the murderous sandwich to her cheating husband. _But she gave him the wrong sandwich_. Johnny ended up with a sandwich without any lettuce, and Jasmine ended up... _dead_."

There was a long, heavy silence. Lassiter moved first. "Kelly Island, you are under arrest for the murder of Jasmine Coleen. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say will be used against you in..."

Shawn zoned him out as he clapped cuffs on Kelly and dragged her out from behind the counter. She was seething. "He should have died," she yelled. "He should have! What could he see in- in _her_?!"

Marina looked disgusted. "What could he see in _you_ is the real question," she shot back. "You're the one who was gonna murder him."

"You know," Shawn said. "She has a point."

Kelly let out a shriek and was dragged the rest of the way out of the room.

Marina pulled a face and glanced down at the drink in her hand. "Ugh," she muttered. "Don't want this anymore. Not when that crazy person's touched it."

She made to drop the smoothy, completely untouched, in the trashcan, but Juliet spoke up. "Wait!" she cried. "I'll- I'll drink it. I missed out on pineapple smoothies earlier because I was working but... if you're not gonna drink it it's a shame to let it go to waste."

Shawn grinned. "See, this is why I like you!" he cried, giving her a semi-awkward pat on the shoulder as Marina shrugged and handed Juliet her drink. "No smoothies gone to waste."

She smiled brightly up at him and they walked out together. Gus rolled his eyes and turned to Marina. "I wouldn't waste a smoothy either," he assured her.

Marina blinked a few times, face permanently stuck on disgusted. "Good for you...?"

Satisfied, Gus swiped at his nose and swaggered out of Island and Co.

* * *

"You know," Gus spoke up as the he and Shawn sat together in the Psych office, thinking over the case. "I'm kind of surprised that Kelly didn't try to kill Marina. I mean, she obviously had no qualms in killing her own husband... I feel like she would have had even less trouble with killing the girl he cheated on her with."

Shawn glanced up, looking thoughtful. "You know..." he murmured, but then jumped to his feet, eyes wide. "Gus- Gus we need to go. _Right now_."

"What?" Gus leapt up as well and followed him at a run out of the Psych office. "Go? Go where?"

"To the SBPD!" Shawn called over his shoulder as he bolted into the Blueberry. "Juliet's life is in danger!"

After a painfully long seven minute ride where Gus sped the entire way, Shawn was throwing himself out of the car and tearing up the stairs. "Juliet!" he yelled as he burst into the SBPD. "Jules! _Jules_!"

"Calm down, Spencer," Carlton called, jumping to his feet and striding over to Shawn. "She went home. She wasn't feeling well."

Shawn's eyes were so terrified that Lassiter actually stopped walking and put his hand on his shoulder. "What happened?" he demanded. "What do you know?"

"Lassie," Shawn said, staring at him seriously. "Juliet is in serious danger. We need to get to her apartment. _Now_."

Lassiter nodded. "I'll drive."

They took off running toward the door, almost crashing into Gus, who had just hurried up the front steps. "What?!" he demanded, panting. "What's going on?"

"Come on, Gus!" Shawn yelled over his shoulder. "We're taking Lassie's car! We'll get the Blueberry later!"

Throwing up his hands in the air but, reluctantly, trusting his best friend, Gus spun on his heel and ran after Lassiter and Shawn.

It took them almost no time at all to reach Juliet's apartment. Lassiter had thrown the siren on top of his car and gone almost eighty the entire way, leaving both Shawn and Gus to feel like their lives had flashed before their eyes at least four times. Even so, Shawn wasted no time in hoping out of the car (which Lassiter had illegally parked), and racing towards the apartment building.

The three of them forwent the elevator, and soon Gus was wheezing up the last flight, lagging behind. "Shawn!" he gasped, hands on his knees. "Could- you- just- slow down?"

Shawn ran down the hallway, chest heaving with exertion, and pounded on Juliet's door. "Jules!" he yelled. "Jules, open up!"

After bouncing on his toes and waiting for a single second, he raised his elbow and rammed in into the door. Gus, who had finally caught up, gave him an incredulous look. "I think that only works when there's glass, Shawn."

Shawn was squealing in pain and hopping around in a circle when the door was flung open. He immediately stopped. "Jules!"

She was wearing a large sweatshirt and had her hair up in a bun. Her face looked droopy and exhausted, and she swallowed with some difficulty before speaking. "Shawn? Gus? Carlton? What're you guys- _oof_-"

Shawn stepped forward and grabbed her in a hug, so completely relieved to see that she wasn't already dead that he lost control of himself.

"Shawn..." Juliet murmured, but the hug actually felt pretty nice. She was about to shut her eyes and rest her cheek on his shoulder when she realized where she was and who was watching "Shawn, stop, I'll get you sick."

The mention of Juliet being sick snapped Shawn out of it. He hopped back. "We need to get you to the hospital," he said. "_Right now_."

"What?" Juliet mumbled, rubbing at her eyes. "It's just the flu."

"No." Shawn paused for dramatic effect. "You've been... _poisoned_."

"What?!" Juliet gasped.

"What?!" Carlton echoed.

"What?" Gus gaped.

Shawn turned to Gus. "What do you mean, what?" he said, giving him a look. "I told about this on the ride over!"

"I know!" Gus shrugged, looking unashamed. "It just felt right to say it right then."

"It felt right to-" Shawn spluttered, before giving up and turning back Juliet. "I'm not kidding. Gus said something when we got back from the case that made me wonder if it was just possible that Kelly had poisoned Marina's smoothy. The smoothy that _you_ drank. When Lassiter said you were sick, it just confirmed my theory."

Lassiter's face darkened with a rare sign worry. "Then we need to go," he said.

"That's what I've been saying!" Shawn cried. In one smooth movement, he reached forward and picked Juliet up, bridal style.

"Shawn!" she squeaked as he carried her toward the elevators. "Shawn, I can walk!"

"You most certainly can _not_," Shawn told her sternly, already panting a little with exertion. She looked like she'd weigh about 10 pounds but she was actually quite heavy. Not that he'd ever tell her that. "You're _dying_ Jules. Do you think I'm going to make a dying person walk to the hospital?"

"Well, I'm expecting you to give me a ride," Juliet said dryly, shoving at his shoulders until he set her down, less reluctant now that they were in the elevator. "But I am perfectly fine to walk."

She swallowed again, with difficulty, and leaned against the elevator.

"Jules," Shawn said gently, placing his hand on the side of her face. Her eyelids were drooping and she blinked a few times as if to try and get his face into focus. "You're sick. You're _dying_. It's always been my wish to heroically take care of someone before they died."

Juliet would have rolled her eyes, but she realized he was trying to be sweet in his own, cover-it-with-jokes way. Gus and Lassiter walked into elevator. "Alright!" Lassiter cried. "Let's go, let's go, let's go!"

* * *

Lassiter, Shawn and Gus were sitting together in the waiting room outside of Juliet's room when the doctor came out. What with Carlton's badge, Shawn's frantic cries of "help! she's been poisoned!", and Juliet rather dramatically collapsing in the middle of the lobby, it hadn't taken them long to get a room and a doctor.

"Doctor!" Shawn leaped to his feet and, full medical drama style, gripped the doctor's arm. "Will she be alright? Is she going to die?"

"I assume that you are with Miss O'Hara?" the doctor asked, carefully detaching Shawn from him. Gus stood up and put his hand on Shawn's shoulder. He knew how worried his friend really was, even if he was acting like a drama queen trying to show it.

"Yes," Lassiter stood up. "I am Detective Carlton Lassiter, her partner."

"My name is Doctor Lincoln," the doctor introduced himself. "Miss O'Hara has been very lucky. She consumed a good amount of botulinum toxin, but it hadn't had much time to act. If you had waited longer, it could have led to some serious paralysis, which there isn't a cure for beyond time and therapy."

"Even so," Dr. Lincoln continued, glancing over his shoulder at the room. "She had consumed quite a bit. We had to force her to expel much of the toxin from her system through vomiting, which is a very unpleasant experience. We also injected an antitoxin and she's now on an IV and oxygen, resting. But don't worry- she'll make a full recovery."

Shawn sat down in one of the chairs and put his head in his hands. Gus looked at him in confusion. "Shawn, he said she'll be fine."

"I know," Shawn mumbled, lifting his head a little. "This is relief."

* * *

It had been a few days. Juliet was out of the hospital and taking some resting days from work at Chief Vick's insistence. She was currently sitting in the Psych office, bored of being stuck in her apartment all the time.

"Alright, so," Shawn spoke up. He was back to his swivel chair, but the foam ball with a bite out of it had mysteriously disappeared. Shawn's resting theory was that Gus had finished the job and eaten the rest of it. Juliet was sitting in one of the chairs that they usually used for customers, and Gus was at his desk getting some work done. "I have approximately 4 ideas of what we could do."

"I'm guessing that none of those include me sitting here and finishing my work," Gus replied, sighing in resignation as he closed his computer.

"No, dude, because 1: that's boring and 2: that's boring."

"That's the same reason, Shawn."

"Gus, don't be that last cheerio stuck to the bottom of the bowl," Shawn scoffed. "What more reasons do you need?"

Juliet was _slightly_ beginning to regret taking Shawn up on his offer to get out of her apartment and hang out. Even so, she supposed that even listening to Shawn and Gus argue was better than watching reruns of Friends for the fourth day in a row.

"Shawn?" she spoke up.

Shawn's attention was immediately diverted. "Yes, Jules? What do you need? Shall I carry you bridal style somewhere else?"

She rolled her eyes. "Still waiting to hear your four ideas on what we could do."

"Right, of course." Shawn placed his hands together. "Numero uno- that means number one in Spanish-"

"_I know what it means_, Shawn."

"Of course you do," he said quickly. "Idea Numero Uno: We sit here and take Gus' spreadsheets and burn them with magnifying glasses-"

"Why does it have to be my spreadsheets, Shawn?!" Gus demanded, pulling them close to him like they were his children. "Why can't you burn leaves like a normal child?"

"Fine, next idea," Shawn huffed. "We can take Gus' _computer_ and burn it with a-"

"Shawn!"

"Fine!" Shawn shouted back. "I don't think you're going to like any of these ideas then!"

Juliet got to her feet. Shawn opened his mouth to protest and say she was straining herself but she gave him a look and he didn't press his luck. "I've got an idea," she said. "How about we leave Gus alone and go and get some pineapple smoothies?"

Shawn's jaw dropped. "Detective O'Hara, you have never been so hot," he muttered, before leaping out his chair and practically skipping out the door.

"Thanks," Gus smirked. "Bring me back a smoothy?"

Juliet shrugged and grinned at him. "No promises that Shawn won't drink it on the way back."

**Author's Note: aeh alsdh a;weoihr weo;irj I LOVE PSYCH SO MUCH!**

**Okay so I wrote the majority of this like a while ago and then when I was on the train home from my vacation me and my sister watched like 6 psych episodes in a row and I was like OMG! I NEED TO FINISH THIS STORY! And so I sat on the train and we discussed a plot and I finished it :D**


End file.
